Discovery Family
Discovery Family (formerly Discovery Kids and the Hub Network) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel owned by Discovery Communications, marketed as a family-friendly network with a mix of original and acquired children's programs, such as Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop and Transformers themed shows, along with family-oriented science and nature-themed programs. The network was launched on October 7, 1996, as Discovery Kids, a spin-off of Discovery Channel that featured science, nature, and adventure-themed programs aimed towards children aged between 6 and 11. In April 2009, Hasbro announced a joint venture with Discovery to re-launch Discovery Kids as The Hub (later Hub Network) on October 10, 2010; Hasbro handled programming, while Discovery handled distribution and advertising sales. The Hub was intended to be a general, youth-oriented network with a "diverse" lineup, primarily featuring programming adapted from Hasbro franchises (such as Transformers, its board games, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony, Pound Puppies, and Littlest Pet Shop), along with other, family-oriented programs such as sitcom reruns and films. On September 25, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that Hub Network president Margaret Loesch would step down by the end of the year, Discovery acquired 10% of Hasbro's stake in the network and replaced Loesch with Henry Schleiff, who leads sister networks such as Destination America and Investigation Discovery. On October 13, 2014, Hub Network was re-branded as Discovery Family; Hasbro remains a minority partner and programs the network's daytime lineup with children's programs carried over from Hub Network, while its primetime lineup was replaced with reruns of non-fiction programs from Discovery Channel's library. History As Discovery Kids Discovery Communications launched Discovery Kids in October 7, 1996, as part of a suite of four new digital cable channels that included Discovery Travel & Living, Discovery Civilization, and Science Channel. Upon its launch, the network primarily offered adventure, nature, and science-themed programs aimed towards a children's audience between ages 6 and 11. Marjorie Kaplan, the network's senior vice president, explained that the creation of Discovery Kids was influenced primarily by kids who were watching its Parent network's programming together with their parents. From 1996 until 2000, Discovery Kids was carried by only a select few cable television providers. By late-2001, the channel was carried in at least 15 million homes. In September 2001, a Canadian version of Discovery Kids was launched in partnership with Corus Entertainment In December 2001, Discovery Kids announced a partnership with NBC, in which it would produce a new Saturday morning block for the network known as Discovery Kids on NBC, beginning in September 2002. The block, which replaced a teen-oriented block consisting only of sitcoms, featured programming that met the U.S. Federal Communications Commission's (FCC) educational programming guidelines, including new original series (such as the reality television series Endurance), existing Discovery Kids programming, along with children's spin-offs of programs from sister networks such as Animal Planet and Discovery Channel. With the launch of the new block, Discovery Kids also branched out into animated programming with the premieres of Kenny the Shark and Tutenstein. In March 2006, Discovery declined to renew its contract with NBC for its Saturday morning block, citing a desire to focus exclusively on the Discovery Kids cable channel. Since the launch of the NBC block, Discovery Kids had grown its cable carriage to over 43 million homes. NBC would replace the Discovery Kids block with Qubo in September 2006. As Hub Network On April 30, 2009, toy manufacturer and media company Hasbro announced that it would be forming a joint venture with Discovery Communications to re-launch Discovery Kids as a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, Discovery would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Hasbro would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. While the network planned to maintain educational series (including those carried over from Discovery Kids), plans called for new original programs based off Hasbro-owned franchises such as G.I. Joe, My Little Pony, Transformers, and game shows adapted from its board game brands. In January 2010, Discovery and Hasbro announced that the new network would be known as The Hub; two months later, the companies announced that The Hub would be launched on October 10, 2010. The network planned to continue targeting Discovery Kids' main demographic of children aged 2 through 14 (a market which staff felt was being abandoned by its competitors, such as Nickelodeon and Disney Channel, in favor of tweens), but also planned to feature a primetime block with family-oriented programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Margaret Loesch stated that The Hub's goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Hasbro products. The network's original imaging was developed by Troika Design Group, and built around an emblem nicknamed the "hubble"—which was designed to embody a "catalyst of action and imagination". The final logo design was the result of a number of drafts by Troika designers, some of which had incorporated typography similar to Hasbro's logo. The Hub was launched on October 10, 2010 at 10:00 a.m. ET; its first program was an episode of The Twisted Whiskers Show. Some of The Hub's launch programming would include the game show Family Game Night, animated series Littlest Pet Shop, My Little Pony and Transformers: Prime, reruns of the Jim Henson series like The Muppet Show and Fraggle Rock, and the preschool-oriented programs Cosmic Quantum Ray, Chloe's Closet and The WotWots. In a June 2011 debt filing with the Securities and Exchange Commission, Discovery Communications indicated that the channel may be worth less than previously believed, based on low viewership figures. The management of The Hub subsequently underwent a fair value analysis of the channel. A Discovery Communications spokesperson considered the action to be "a pro-forma accounting exercise", and noted that Discovery felt "very positive and encouraged by The Hub's early days' performance and ability to grow its audience in the future." In March 2013, The Hub picked up its first work from POW! Entertainment, Stan Lee's Mighty 7, an animated pilot movie to be aired in early 2014. The network also began to phase in an amended branding as the Hub Network. In 2014, Hub Network introduced an updated logo and a new imaging campaign, "Making Family Fun", which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. As Discovery Family On June 12, 2014, it was reported that Margaret Loesch would step down from her role as Hub Network president and CEO by the end of 2014. On September 17, 2014, The Wall Street Journal reported that Discovery Communications was preparing to acquire a controlling stake in Hub Network from Hasbro, and then re-brand it as Discovery Family. Hasbro staff, along with Discovery's CFO Andrew Warren, acknowledged that increasing competition in the children's media landscape—especially by subscription video-on-demand services such as Netflix, had an effect on the overall performance of the network and Hasbro's original content. As it was majority-owned by a competitor, other major toy companies such as Mattel refused to purchase advertising time on Hub Network, affecting its ability to air advertising that targeted its main audience; by 2014, the network had made only $9 million per year. Discovery staff was also unable to display a full commitment to Hub Network's operation, due to factors such as the troubled launch of the Oprah Winfrey Network. Believing that they had overvalued its stake in the venture, Hasbro decided to cede the operation of the network to Discovery so it could focus more on content and its core toy business. Discovery and Hasbro publicly announced the planned re-branding on September 25, 2014; Hasbro's CEO Brian Goldner explained that Discovery Family would be the "next chapter" in its joint venture with Discovery, "combining highly rated award-winning storytelling around Hasbro's brands and Discovery's most popular non-fiction shows that appeal to both children and families alike." Hub Network was re-launched as Discovery Family on October 13, 2014—just over four years since the original launch of The Hub. With these changes, Discovery Communications now holds a 60% stake in the joint venture; Hasbro continues to hold a 40% stake in Discovery Family, and continues to program the network's daytime lineup with children's programming. Following the re-launch, the network's primetime lineup was replaced by reruns of family-oriented factual programming from Discovery Channel's library. Henry Schleiff, who leads sister networks such as Destination America and Investigation Discovery, leads the re-launched network, with Tom Cosgrove (who previously served as CEO of Discovery Channel and Science) as general manager. In re-launching Hub Network, Discovery executives noted that there would be a larger emphasis on programming of interest to both children and their parents; Warren argued that since ABC Family had become, in his opinion, aimed towards teenage girls, there was a gap in the broadcasting industry for a new, family-oriented network. With these shifts in the network's operation, it was announced on October 7, 2014 that Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV series)|Transformers: Robots in Disguise—a sequel to Transformers: Prime that had been scheduled to premiere on Hub Network, would instead air on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cartoon_Network. Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis felt that Cartoon Network was a more appropriate home for a Transformers series due to its male-oriented demographics, describing Hub Network's lineup as being "traditionally skewed towards girls". Other recent Transformers animated series preceding the original launch of The Hub also aired on Cartoon Network. Despite this, Davis remarked that Hasbro was still "100% committed" to its joint venture with Discovery. Despite the move for Robots in Disguise, fellow Hub Network Transformers series Transformers: Rescue Bots would remain on Discovery Family for its third season. Programming The majority of Discovery Family's daytime programs are animated and live-action series tied to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Media_franchise's owned by Hasbro itself, with newer series produced through the Studios division, such as Pound Puppies and Transformers: Rescue Bots. As the Hub Network, it also previously aired game shows tied to Hasbro's board games, such as Family Game Night]. Following the re-launch as Discovery Family, the remainder of its lineup was replaced with family-oriented science and nature-related programs from its sister network Discovery Channel, such as Africa, Extreme Engineering: Big Reveals, Flying Wild Alaska, and Time Warp. One of the network's most noteworthy series has been My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, an animated series developed and first produced by Lauren Faust, associated with the then-recent reboot of Hasbro's My Little Pony toy franchise. The series not only became The Hub's highest-rated program within its target demographic of young girls, but attracted an unexpectedly significant cult following among teens and adults. Discovery Family has also aired the two film tie-ins to My Little Pony's spin-off toys: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks, with a third film that aired on the channel on September 26, 2015. The network has also acquired new series unrelated to Hasbro properties, including The Aquabats! Super Show!, Dan Vs., Majors & Minors, R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, and SheZow, while other programs, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, The Twisted Whiskers Show, Cosmic Quantum Ray, Chloe's Closet, The WotWots, Maryoku Yummy and Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot, came from other properties like American Greetings. During its years as the Hub Network, the channel also aired reruns of other outside series, such as *''Fraggle Rock, ''Happy Days, The Muppet Show ''Laverne & Shirley and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, a collection of various Warner Bros. Animation series, such as Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures, and various off-network sitcoms (at the end of the Hub Network's run, these included Blossom, Step by Step and Sister, Sister). A limited amount of original Discovery Kids programming, such as Adventure Camp and Flight 29 Down, remained on the lineup upon its launch as The Hub. Since Fox Kids has shut down in 2002, Beast Wars and Beast Machines will be added on Discovery Family replacing Generation 1 all morning and all month long.'' Hasbro Animated Series *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2014–present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2014–present) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (2014–present) * Jem and the Holograms (2014–present) * Littlest Pet Shop (2014–present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2014–present) * Pound Puppies (2014–present) * The Transformers (2014–present) * Transformers: Prime (2014–present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014–present) Hasbro game show series * Family Game Night (2014–present) Acquired animated series * The All-New Popeye Show (2014–present) * Anne of Green Gables (2015–present) * Atomic Betty (2014–present) * Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do (2015–present) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014–present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2014–present) * Chloe's Closet (2014–present) * Chloe and Friends (2014–present) * Cosmic Quantum Ray (2014–present) * Curious George (2014–present) * Dan Vs. (2014–present) * Danger Mouse (2015–present) * Dennis and Gnasher (2014–present) * Dinosaur Train (2014–present) * Growing Up Creepie (2014–present) * Henry Hugglemonster (2014–present) * Inspector Gadget (2015–present) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2014–present) * Julius Jr. (2015–present) * The Jungle Book (2015–present) * Lalaloopsy (2015–present) * Let's Go Pocoyo (2014–present) * Men in Black: The Series (2014–present) * Monster Buster Club (2014–present) * The New Adventures of Peter Pan (2014–present) * The Raggy Dolls (2014–present) * Ruby Gloom (2014–present) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014–present) * Sandra the Fairytale Detective (2014–present) * Special Agent Oso (2014–present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014–present) *''Super Why!'' (2014–present) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2014–present) *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' (2014–present) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (2014–present) * Thomas and Friends (2014–present) * Totally Spies! (2014–present) * Twirlywoos (2015–present) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (2014–present) * The WotWots (2014–present) * Zak Storm (2017–present) Acquired live-action series * ALF (2014–present) * Batman (2014–present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2014–present) * Blue's Room (2014–2016) * Blossom (2016–present) * The Dengineers (2017–present) * Dog and Duck (2014–present) * Fraggle Rock (2014–present) * Frozen Planet (2014–present) * Funniest Pets & People (2015–present) * Happy Days (2014–present) * Horrible Histories (2014–present) * In the Night Garden (2014–present) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2014–present) * Mopatop's Shop (2014–present) * The Muppet Show (2014–present) * Muppets Tonight (2014–present) * Pictureka! (2014–present) * Planet Earth (2014–present) * Post My Party (2017–present) * Sabrina the Teenage Witch (2014–present) * Spitting Image (2014–present) * Sing Me a Story with Belle (2014–2015) * Teletubbies (2016–present) * Topsy and Tim (2015–present) * Toybox (2014–2015) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2014–present) Repeats of Cartoon Network series * Adventure Time (2014–present) * Camp Lazlo (2014–present) * Clarence (2014–present) * Class of 3000 (2014–2015) * Classic Toons (2015–present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2014–present) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2014–present) * The Flintstones (2014–present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2014–present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2014–present) * I Am Weasel (2014–present) * Johnny Bravo (2014–present) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2014–present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2014–present) * MAD (2014–present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2014–present) * The New Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls (2016–present) * Regular Show (2014–present) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2014–present) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2014–present) * Steven Universe (2014–present) * Teen Titans Go! (2014–present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014–present) * Top Cat (2014–present) * Uncle Grandpa (2014–present) * Wacky Races (2014–present) * We Bare Bears (2015–present) Repeats of Nicktoons * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2014–present) * All Grown Up! (2014–present) * The Angry Beavers (2014–present) * Bunsen is a Beast (2017–present) * Catscratch (2014–present) * CatDog (2014–present) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (2014–present) * The Fairly OddParents (2014–present) * Hey Arnold! (2014–2016) * Harvey Beaks (2015–present) * KaBlam! (2014–2015) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2014–present) * The Loud House (2016–present) * Meet the Casagrandes (2017–present) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2014–2016) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2014–present) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2014–present) * Planet Sheen (2014–2016) * Sanjay and Craig (2014–present) * Rabbids Invasion (2014–present) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (2014–present) * Robot and Monster (2014–present) * Rocko's Modern Life (2014–present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014–present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014–present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2014–present) * Wayside (2014–2015) Repeats of Animal Planet Series * Meerkat Manor (2014–present) Discovery live-action series * America's Cutest Pets (2015–present) * Animal Lol (2015–present) * Babies Behaving Badly (2015–present) * Bad Dog! (2015–present) * DC Cupcakes (2014–present) * Deep Fried Masters (2014–present) * Dirty Jobs (2015–present) * Dogs 101 (2015–present) * Extreme Couponing (2015–present) * Fabulous Cakes (2015–present) * From Wags to Riches with Bill Berloni (2015–present) * Gator Boys (2015–present) * Ghost Town Gold (2015–present) * Lottery Changed My Life (2015–present) * My Dog's Crazy Animal Friends (2015–present) * The Planet's Funniest Animals (2015–present) * Super Saver Showdown (2015–present) * Surprising Lives of Billionaires (2015–present) * Tanked (2015–present) * Too Cute (2016–present) * Treetop Cat Rescue (2015–present) * Ultimate Cake Off (2015–present) Specials * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games * My Little Pony: The Movie * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade * My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure Programming blocks * Comedy Sunday (2014–present) * Discovery Action (2014–present) * Discovery Family Movies (2014–present) * Discovery Pre-school (2014–present) * Fur-tastic Thursdays (2015–present) * Saturday Girls-TASTIC (2014–present) Upcoming programming Acquired animated series * Danger Mouse (premieres 2015) * Dream Defenders * Inspector Gadget (premieres 2015) * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beast Machines: Transformers Acquired live-action series * Teletubbies (premieres 2015) Discovery live-action series * Beasts Behaving Badly (premieres October 16, 2015) * Lost and Found (premieres November 2015) Programming blocks * 12 Days of Our Christmas (premieres December 2015) * Bring Us Back to the Future (premieres October 16, 2015) Have a Laugh Have a Laugh is an American animated series that aired on Discovery Family. Featuring Characters from Harvey Entertainment, Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, Terrytoons, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera and many more. Segments and Characters Each Segments is based on Shows and Characters. *Animaniacs *The Ant and the Aardvark *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Baby Huey *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (from Breezly and Sneezly) *Broom-Hilda *Bunsen (from Bunsen is a Beast) *Buzzy the Crow *Captain Caveman *Chilly Willy *Cosmo and Wanda (from The Fairly OddParents) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Crystal Gems: Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst (from Steven Universe) *Dirty Dawg *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Gandy Goose and Sourpuss *George and Junior *The Hair Bear Bunch *Harvey Street Kids: Audrey, Dot, Lotta, Bobby the Elder, Melvin, Fredo, Pinkeye, Tiny, Lucretia and The Harvey Street Bow *Heckle and Jeckle the Talking Magpies *Hilda and her deerfox, Twig *The Hillbilly Bears: Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *I Am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Jabberjaw *Kwicky Koala *Little Roquefort *Little Lulu and her friends: Tubby, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur and Gloria *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Tasmanian Devil, Michigan J. Frog, Cecil Turtle, Pepé Le Pew and Lola Bunny *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Sid Chang, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, Lalo and Sergio *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana and Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud, Sr., Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Haiku Yoru, Giggles Chappelle and Darcy Homandollar *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles *Mildew Wolf from It's the Wolf! *Milton Fludgecow *Muttley (from Wacky Races) *Peter Potamus and So-So *The Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Ren and Stimpy *Rocko the Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe, Spunky and The Bigheads (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Screwball Squirrel *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Snoopy and Woodstock (from Peanuts) *The Space Kidettes *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Harold and Margaret SquarePants, Pearl Krabs and Gary the Snail *Squeaks the Squirrel (from New Looney Tunes) *Squiddly Diddly *Tijuana Toads *Tom and Jerry *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy and Officer Dibble *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator and Mr. Twiddle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Guest Appearances *Adventure Time: Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ice King, BMO, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess and Gunter the Penguin *Bunnicula *CatDog and Winslow T. Oddfellow *Dino (from The Flintstones) *King Crab: Space Crustacean *Mina and the Count *Nadine (from My Freaky Family) *Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five (from Codename: Kids Next Door) *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Sheep in the Big City: Sheep, Farmer John, General Specific, Private Public, The Angry Scientist, Lady Virginia Richington and Ben Plotz *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle: Rocky J Squirrel, Bullwinkle the Moose, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *Uncle Grandpa Voices *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon/The Bigheads/Little Roquefort/George/Bubi Bear *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko the Wallaby/Spunky/Countdown/Sergio *Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel/Daffy Duck/Augie Doggie/Shag Rugg/Mushmouse/Mr. Peebles/Ding-A-Ling Wolf/Atom Ant *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud *Eric Bauza - Punkin' Puss/Drooper/Charlie Ant *Jeff Bennett - Carlos Casagrande/Sylvester/Foghorn Leghorn/Michigan J. Frog/Huckleberry Hound/Morocco Mole *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig/Tweety/Irwin Troll/So-So/Pixie and Dixie *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda/Little Lulu/Mrs. Agnes Johnson/Cindy Bear *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Corey Burton - Ranger John Smith/Gandy Goose/Wally Gator *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Matt Craig - Mr. Jinks *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil/Buzzy the Crow/Captain Caveman/Snagglepuss/Fleegle/Captain Skyhook/Hong Kong Phooey/Paw Rugg *Alex Cazares - Carl Casagrande *Grey DeLisle - Lana and Lola Loud/Baby Lily Loud/Lori Loud/Haiku Yoru/Hilda/The Harvey Street Bow *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Michael Dorn - I. M. Weasel *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla/Dum Dum *Estelle - Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star/Baby Huey *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin *Ruben Garfias - Hector Casagrande *Eddie Garvar - The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Tom Cat *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner/Squiddly Diddly *Matt Hill - Ed *Neil Kaplan - Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants/Gary the Snail/Top Cat/Heffer Wolfe/Boo-Boo Bear/Milton Fludgecow/Baba Looey *Jared Kozak - CJ Casagrande *Lauren Lapkus - Lotta *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrey *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain/Yosemite Sam/Quick Draw McGraw *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner/Hello Nurse/Snoopy *Scott McCord - Tubby Tompkins/Screwball Squirrel *Michael McDonald - Hokey Wolf/Secret Squirrel/Howard McBride *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Snoopy and Woodstock *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud *Candi Milo - Rita Loud/Maw Rugg/Touché Turtle/Sneezly Seal/Broom-Hilda *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Daran Norris - Cosmo/Toro and Pancho *Roxana Ortega - Frida Puga Casagrande/Carlitos Casagrande *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner/Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/Pinky *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud/Mr. Coconuts *Kevin Michael Richardson - Square Bear *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen/Mildew Wolf *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Roger Craig Smith - Bobby the Elder *Kelly Sheridan - Ronnie Anne Santiago *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny/Scooter/Floral Rugg/Darcy Homandollar *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr./Officer Dibble/Moe Hare/Sourpuss/Gaylord Buzzard *Tara Strong - Clyde McBride/Dot/Kwicky Koala/Jennie *Cree Summer - Luna Loud/Sid Chang *Catherine Taber - Maria Santiago/Katherine Mulligan *Jill Talley - Sam Sharp *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby Santiago *Alexa PenaVega - Carlota Casagrande *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D)/Jerry Mouse *Frank Welker - Heckle and Jeckle/Bingo/Pup Star/Static/Dirty Dawg/Jabberjaw/Ralph T. Guard/Peter Potamus *Billy West - Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd/Muttley/Tommy Tortoise/Butch the Alley Cat/Junior/Ren Hoek/Stimpy J. Cat/Mr. Horse/Vito Filliponio *Cathy Weseluck - Lincoln Loud/Rosa Casagrande *Stephen Worth - Yogi Bear/Hair Bear *Rick Zieff - Spike the Dog Supporting characters *Lori Alan - Pearl Krabs *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian/Pepé Le Pew/Speedy Gonzales/Kotaro Tanaka/Stanley Chang *Jeff Bennett - Wilbur T. Huggins/Coach John Pacowski/Charile Dog/Beaky Buzzard *Bob Bergen - Wilbur *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Nancy Cartwright - Rusty Spokes/Bart Simpson *Dan Castellaneta - Bud Grouse/Homer Simpson *Greg Cipes - Sully Robinson *Matt Craig - Cecil Turtle/Marc Antony *Jim Cummings - Blacque Jacque Shellacque/Gossamer *Grey DeLisle - Fiona Ryan/Erika Carmichael/Ginger/Lucretia *Jessica DiCicco - Zach Gurdle *Ben Diskin - Boris Badenov/Arturo Santiago/Spook *Chris Edgerly - Benny the Ball/Miguel Elizarraraz/Hugh Paraham *Nika Futterman - Zoe (Audrey's Sister) *Whoopi Goldberg - Mayor Nicole Davis *Sirena Irwin - Mrs. Puff/Margaret SquarePants/Stella Hartman/Hannah McBride/Dana Miller *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula/Fredo/Muddy Mudskipper *Jason Harris Katz - Choo Choo/Brain/Tad Thompson *Janice Kawaye - Annie/Adelaide Chang/Becca Chang *Peter Kelamis - Rolf *Tom Kenny - Harold SquarePants/Pinkeye/Bullwinkle J. Moose *Mr. Lawrence - Larry the Lobster *Tress MacNeille - Natasha Fatale/Becky Stuart *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog/Flip *Lara Jill Miller - Liam Buck/Teri Homandollar *Candi Milo - Granny *Alex Nussbaum - Big Nose *Matt Piazzi - Fancy-Fancy *Kristen Schaal - Giggles Chappelle *Atticus Shaffer - Melvin *Kath Soucie - Mazzy Greenwood/Little Audrey (Original) *Stephen Stanton - Rick *Tara Strong - Rocky the Flying Squirrel/Girl Jordan Rosato/Ben Tennyson/Alvin *Cree Summer - Little Dot (Original) *Jill Talley - Gloria/Nurse Patti May/Chandler McCann/Myrtle Loud (Gran-Gran) *Hynden Walch - Cookie Laurel *Fred Willard - Albert "Pop Pop" Loud *Wally Wingert - Little Lotta (Original) Animation Celebration We Centainly know how to draw a Crowd, Enjoy front rows seats for Discovery Family's Animation Celebration, with great movies and so much more you can see why we attract so much Attention. Animation Lineup 2018 *Here Comes Roger Rabbit (with Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit and Trail Mix-Up) *Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat *The Little Mermaid *The Chipmunk Adventure (staring Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Sword in the Stone *Two Peanuts Musicals (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and Snoopy!!! The Musical) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *The Prince and the Pauper (staring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) *Yellow Submarine *Peter Pan 2019 *Adventures with the Casagrandes (Friended!, Missed Connection and Crushed!) *Care Bears: A New Generation *An American Tail *DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Robin Hood *On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends *A Goofy Movie *Beatrix Potter's Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny *Pete's Dragon *Winnie the Pooh and Friends (with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and The Adventures of Chip n Dale) *The Jungle Book 4th of July Toons *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip *A Goofy Movie *An American Tail *The Prince and the Pauper (staring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) *Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Pete's Dragon *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Winnie the Pooh and Friends (with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and The Adventures of Chip n Dale) *The Flintstones meets Rockula and Frankenstone *The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park The Loud Adventures Discovery Family and Nickelodeon has giving us a mini series based on The Loud House, Los Casagrandes and The Roadies. Each adventure features dream sequences, cutaways, visual jokes and confessionals. Episodes Vol. 1 #Loud Side Story (Staring Lincoln Loud and Lucy Loud) #Linky-Doo! (Staring Rusty Spokes, Cookie Laurel, Zach Gurdle, Jordan Rosato and Liam Buck) #Hatta Boy (Staring Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts) #Brag Race (Staring Lynn Loud and Margo Roberts) #Private Eyes (Staring Clyde, Harold, Howard and Hannah McBride) #Leave a Penny, Take a Penny (Staring Stella Hartman, Chandler McCann, Flip and Katherine Mulligan) #Citizen Loud (Staring Lana, Lola and Lily Loud) #I Spy Lasagna (Staring Lily Loud, Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Walt the Canary, Geo the Hamster, Hops the Frog, Topsy the Rabbit, Chipper the Duckling, Gary the Rabbit and Fangs the Bat) #Clowning Around (Staring Luan Loud, Giggles Chappelle, Gwen Robinson, Carol and Allison Pingrey, Darcy Homandollar and Tad Thompson) #Viva Loud Vegas (Staring Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lily Loud and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Business Loud (Staring Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud) #Stay Goth, Pony Girl (Staring Lucy Loud and Haiku Yoru) #Bob's Day Off (Staring Bobby Santiago, Carlos and Frida Casagrande, Sid Chang, Lalo and Sergio) #Hic Hic Hooray (Staring Lola Loud, Chinah Weathers, Mandy Thompson and Claudette Haprèle) #Down in the Dumps (Staring Lana Loud, Hops the Frog and Bitey the Rat) #Date Night (Staring Lori Loud, Bobby Santiago, The Casagrandes, Adelaide and Becca Chang, Mrs. Kernicky, Mr. Nakamura and Nelson) #Hoppily Ever After (Staring Lola and Lisa Loud, Hops the Frog, Claudette Haprèle and Artie Dombrowski) #Tub Time (Staring Albert Loud, Myrtle Loud and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Nerdy and the Chang (Staring Clyde McBride and Sid Chang) #Paint that a Shame (Staring Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria Santiago and Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida, Carlota, C.J., Carl and Carlitos Casagrande) #I'm Gonna Fine You (Staring Lisa Loud, Clyde McBride and Molly Wetta) #Bands on the Run (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson, Mazzy Greenwood and Chunk Munk) #Frenched! (Staring Carol Pingrey, Becky Stuart and Tad Thompson) #The Good Old Days (Staring Darcy and Teri Homandollar) #The Loud Nutcracker (Staring The Louds, Clyde and Hannah McBride, Bobby Santiago, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson, Mazzy Greenwood, Haiku Yoru, Darcy Homandollar, Cookie Laurel, Flip and Chandler McCann) #Valentined! (Staring Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud, Clyde and Hannah McBride, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Chaz Richards, Sam Sharp, Benny Fox, Francisco Gomez, Cookie Laurel and Haiku Yoru) #Dressed Out (Staring Leni Loud, Fiona Ryan, Miguel Elizarraraz and Erika Carmichael) #Principal Mom (Staring Rita and Lisa Loud, Wilbur T. Huggins, Cookie Laurel, Liam Buck and Stella Hartman) #Worked Up (Staring Maria and Arturo Santiago, Lalo and Sergio) #Pink Blonde and Loud (Staring Lola Loud, Topsy the Rabbit, Hugh Paraham and Vito Filliponio) #That's a Warp (Staring Ronnie Anne and Maria Santiago and Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Cat-astrophe (Staring Clyde McBride, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti) #Aquarium for a Dream (Staring Agnes Johnson, John Pacowski, Pattie May and Norm Northon) #Saturday Night Louds (Staring Lynn Loud, Sr. and Kotaro Tanaka) #Once Upon a Loud (Staring The Whole Cast) Vol. 2 #Froyolo (Staring The Whole Cast) #Loud and Order (Staring Lana, Lola, Lily, Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr.) #Packing Parents (Staring Lincoln and Lucy Loud, Clyde and Hannah McBride and Stella Hartman) #Popsicle Problems (Staring Darcy Homandollar, Flip, Liam Buck, Chandler McCann and Myrtle Loud) #Know it All (Staring Lori Loud, Clyde McBride, Bobby Santiago, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Benny Fox, Margo Roberts, Haiku Yoru and Darcy Homandollar) #The Never Gothing Story (Staring Lucy and Lily Loud, Haiku Yoru, Fangs the Bat, Mrs. Bernardo, Harold and Howard McBride, Bobby Santiago, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Fiona Ryan and Rusty Spokes) #The Pet Spot (Staring Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Walt the Canary, Geo the Hamster, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti) #Ant We All Just Get Along? (Staing Lana Loud and Hops the Frog) #The Other Loud House (Staring Lincoln and Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Stella Hartman, Kotaro Tanaka, Pattie May, Becky Stuart, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Giggles Chappelle, Margo Roberts, Haiku Yoru, Arlene Smith, Roxanne Sumner and Darcy Homandollar) #Sam's Pick (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson and Mazzy Greenwood) #Snow Way Out (Staring Leni Loud, Fiona Ryan, Miguel Elizarraraz, Carol Pingrey, Teri Homandollar, Becky Stuart and Tad Thompson) #Help Teeth Wanted (Staring Pattie May and Rita Loud) #Flipping the Script (Staring Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Flip, Chaz Richards, Erika Carmichael, Molly Wetta, Norm Northon and Mayor Nicole Davis) #It's Just a Phase (Staring Lucy Loud and Hannah McBride) #Darcy Disorderly (Staring Lana and Lola Loud, Darcy Homandollar, John Pacowski, Wilbur T. Huggins, Allison Pingrey, Roxanne Sumner and Arlene Smith) #Love Dazed Santiago (Staring Lori Loud, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria and Arturo Santiago, Vito Filliponio and Mrs. Kernicky) #Crumbinal Justice (Staring Lily, Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr., Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Rusty Spokes, Zach Gurdle, Stella Hartman, Mr. Bud Grouse, Whitney Reese, Cookie Laurel, Arlene Smith and Carol Pingrey) #The Loud House Games! (Staring The Whole Cast) #Cluckwork Orange (Staring Lincoln Loud, Liam Buck, Clyde McBride, Zach Gurdle, Rusty Spokes, Cookie Laurel, Jordan Rosato and Stella Hartman) #The 10-Headed Beast (Staring Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lily Loud, Zach Gurdle, Jordan Rosato and Cookie Laurel) #Gum and Gummer (Staring Leni Loud, Fiona Ryan and Chipper the Duckling) #Find of the Century (Staring Lana and Rita Loud, Charles the Dog, Hops the Frog, Gary the Rabbit, Chipper the Duckling and Katherine Mulligan) #An Unexpected Journey (Staring Lincoln, Luna, Lily, Lynn, Sr., Albert and Myrtle Loud, Sam Sharp, Kotaro Tanaka, Chunk Munk, Cookie Laurel, Chandler McCann and Jordan Rosato) #Mom's Night In (Staring Rita Loud, Cliff the Cat and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Luna Kong (Staring The Whole Cast) #Under Remote Control (Staring Bobby and Maria Santiago, Carlitos Casagrande, Vito Filliponio, Sid, Adelaide and Becca Chang) #The Pageant Trap (Staring Lola Loud, Lindsay Sweetwater, Roxanne Sumner and Artie Dombrowski) #Duck Duck Juice (Staring Luan, Lola and Lisa Loud, Hops the Frog, Topsy the Rabbit, Giggles Chappelle, Chinah Weathers, Mandy Thompson, Claudette Haprèle, Roxanne Sumner and John Pacowski) #A Pirate's Life for CJ (Staring CJ, Carl and Carlitos Casagrande, Lalo and Sergio) #Tired Out (Staring Maria Santiago, Carlos and Frida Puga Casagrande, Mr. Nakamura and Nelson) #Tiger Fail (Staring Haiku Yoru and Giggles Chappelle) #Germ Factory (Staring Leni Loud, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria Santiago, Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida Puga, Carlota, CJ, Carl and Carlitos Casagrande, Mrs. Kernicky, Mr. Nakamura, Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Mother of All Cards (Staring Rita Loud, Maria Santiago, Gwen Robinson, Pattie May and Frida Puga Casagrande) #Toys Will Be Toys (Staring Lily and Rita Loud, Carlitos and Frida Puga Casagrande) #Camping is In Tents (Staring The Whole Cast) Vol.3 #Little Big Top (Staring Lana and Lola Loud, Hannah McBride, Artie Dombrowski, Chinah Weathers, Mandy Thompson, Claudette Haprèle, Jordan Rosato and Arlene Smith) #Hide and Sneak (Staring Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Rusty Spokes, Jordan Rosato, Zach Gurdle, Cookie Laurel, Liam Buck, Stella Hartman and Chandler McCann) #Fashion Victim (Staring Leni Loud, Chipper the Duckling, Fiona Ryan, Miguel Elizarraraz, Erika Carmichael, Becky Stuart, Dana Miller, Carol Pingrey, Tad Thompson, Chaz Richards, Whitney Reese, Teri Homandollar, Carter Roberts and Susie Robinson) #Feeding Frenzy (Staring Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Walt the Canary, Geo the Hamster, Hops the Frog, Topsy the Rabbit, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti, Chipper the Duckling, Gary the Rabbit and Fangs the Bat) #Lincoln's Angels (Staring Lincoln Loud, Cookie Laurel, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Stella Hartman) #Snowball-ed! (Staring Lynn and Lily Loud, Darcy and Teri Homandollar, Margo Roberts, Norm Northon, Seymour Assests and Bernie Frederick) #Super Hangout Time Activate (Staring Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud, Clyde and Hannah McBride, Bobby Santiago, Chaz Richards, Sam Sharp, Benny Fox, Margo Roberts, Francisco Gomez and Haiku Yoru) #Study Buddies (Staring Lisa Loud, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Miguel Elizarraraz and Kotaro Tanaka) #Old and Younged (Staring Lily Loud, Albert “Pop Pop” Loud, Myrtle Loud, Scoots Willies, Bernie Frederick and Seymour Assests) #Bowling for Louds (Staring Lincoln, Luan, Lynn and Lisa Loud, Clyde McBride, Stella Hartman, Francisco Gomez, Tad Thompson and Flip) #From Badge to Worse (Staring Lana, Lola and Lily Loud, Scout Leader Clarabelle, Lindsay Sweetwater, Roxanne Sumner and Arlene Smith) #Loudwatch (Staring Lori Loud, Bobby Santiago, Carol Pingrey, Becky Stuart and Tad Thompson) #Camped (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson and Mazzy Greenwood) #Loud Sleepwalker (Staring Lucy and Rita Loud, Haiku Yoru and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Van Go! (Staring Bobby Santiago, Molly Wetta, John Pacowski, Pattie May, Wilbur T. Huggins and Mrs. Bernardo) #Inglorious Toddlers (Staring Lisa Loud and Darcy Homandollar) #Rain, Rain, Here to Stay (Staring Lucy Loud and Haiku Yoru) #Cone in 60 Seconds (Staring Luan Loud, Giggles Chappelle, Chandler McCann, Hugh Paraham, Mayor Nicole Davis, Haiku Yoru, Mrs. Bernardo, Zach Gurdle, Flip, Mr. Bud Grouse, John Pacowski, Scoots Willies, Norm Northon and Arlene Smith) #A Licking Time Bomb (Staring Cookie Laurel, Jordan Rosato and Scout Leader Clarabelle) #Have You Seen This Loud? (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Maria Santiago, Hector, Rosa and Frida Puga Casagrande, Stanley and Becca Chang) #City Trickers (Staring Lincoln, Lori, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, Clyde, Harold and Howard McBride, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria Santiago and Sid, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Party Animals (Staring The Louds, The McBrides, The Santiagos, Sam Sharp, Mr. Bud Grouse, Kotaro Tanaka, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Carol and Allison Pingrey, Sully Robinson, Mazzy Greenwood, Chunk Munk, Haiku Yoru, Darcy Homandollar, Hugh Paraham, The Casagrandes, The Changs, Vito Filliponio, Mrs. Kernicky and Mr. Nakamura) #Too Much of a Goo'd Thing (Staring Lucy Loud, Hannah McBride, Carlota and Carlitos Casagrande and Sid Chang) #The Bad Guy Busters (Staring Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago, CJ Casagrande and Sid Chang) #Gossip Guy (Staring Ronnie Anne Santiago, Hector and Rosa Casagrande, Lori Loud and Vito Filliponio) #Washed Up (Staring CJ, Carl and Carlos Casagrande) #Life Imitates Art (Staring Frida Puga and Carlota Casagrande, Bobby and Maria Santiago, Lalo and Sergio) #Tamale Dreams (Staring Maria Santiago, Sergio and Rosa Casagrande) #Worked Up (Staring Ronnie Anne and Arturo Santiago, Sid Chang and Vito Filliponio) #For Sewer or Worse (Staring Carlota Casagrande, Flip and Pattie May) #The Great Escape (Staring Ronnie Anne and Arturo Santiago, Carl Casagrande, Mrs. Kernicky and Katherine Mulligan) #The Masked Man (Staring Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang, Mr. Nakamura and Nelson) #Apocalypse Loud (Staring Frida Puga Casagrande, Bobby Santiago, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Cliff the Cat, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti) #My Bobby and Me (Staring Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago) #Hooray for Hollyloud (Staring The Whole Cast) Voices *Cathy Weseluck - Lincoln Loud/Rosa Casagrande *Grey DeLisle - Lori Loud/Lana Loud/Lola Loud/Lily Loud/Mrs. Bernardo/Erika Carmichael *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Cree Summer - Luna Loud/Sid Chang *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud/Mr. Coconuts *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud/Arlene Smith *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud/Zach Gurdle/Mandy Thompson/Susie Robinson *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud/Liam Buck/Teri Homandollar/Artie Dombrowski *Tara Strong - Clyde McBride/Jordan Rosato/Whitney Reese/Roxanne Sumner *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby Santiago *Kelly Sheridan - Ronnie Anne Santiago *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr. *Candi Milo - Rita Loud *Alyson Stoner - Sam Sharp *Lilly Bartlam - Haiku Yoru *Kath Soucie - Darcy Homandollar/Mazzy Greenwood *Catherine Taber - Maria Santiago/Katherine Mulligan *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Michael McDonald - Howard McBride *Greg Cipes - Sully Robinson *Ruben Garfias - Hector Casagrande *Jeff Bennett - Carlos Casagrande/Wilbur T. Huggins/John Pacowski/Norm Northon *Roxana Ortega - Frida Puga Casagrande/Carlitos Casagrande *Alexa PenaVega - Carlota Casagrande *Jared Kozak - CJ Casagrande *Alex Cazares - Carl Casagrande *Carlos Alazraqui - Sergio *Dan Castellaneta - Mr. Bud Grouse *Fred Willard - Albert “Pop Pop” Loud *Nancy Cartwright - Rusty Spokes *Sirena Irwin - Stella Hartman/Hannah McBride/Dana Miller/Mrs. Kernicky *Hynden Walch - Cookie Laurel *Susanne Blakeslee - Mrs. Agnes Johnson/Molly Wetta/Lindsay Sweetwater/Gwen Robinson *Jill Talley - Pattie May/Claudette Haprèle/Chandler McCann/Myrtle Loud/Scoots Willies/Scout Leader Clarabelle *Tress MacNeille - Becky Stuart/Margo Roberts *Sean Astin - Tad Thompson *Alex Ryan - Fiona Ryan *Chris Edgerly - Miguel Elizarraraz/Hugh Paraham *Kristen Schaal - Giggles Chappelle *Richard Horvitz - Chaz Richards *Sean Ryan Fox - Francisco Gomez *Billy West - Carter Roberts/Vito Filliponio *John DiMaggio - Chunk Munk/Flip *Fred Tatasciore - Bernie Frederick *Whoopi Goldberg - Mayor Nicole Davis *Ben Diskin - Arturo Santiago *Eric Bauza - Stanley Chang/Kotaro Tanaka/Benny Fox/Mrs. Appleblossom/Seymour Assests/Mr. Nakamura *Janice Kawaye - Adelaide Chang/Becca Chang/Chinah Weathers Discovery Family's Big Preview Party Discovery Family's Big Preview Party brings you your favourite characters and new shows and friends come together from a Big Party hosted by Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago and Sid Chang from Los Casagrandes, With more fun and games in store. Shows and Previews from Around the World *44 Cats *The Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land (Staring Jewel Sparkles, Pillow Featherbed, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises and Storm E. Sky) *The Adventures of Paddington (with Ben Whishaw as Paddington Bear) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Clangers *Green Eggs and Ham (Staring Adam DeVine and Michael Douglas) *Gremlins: Secrets of the Mogwai *Jellystone (Staring Classic Hanna-Barbera Characters) *Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat *The Ragdoll Show (with Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Abney & Teal and Twirlywoos) *Rupert (1990's Series) *Shaun the Sheep *The Audrey and Lucretia Show (a Harvey Street Kids Spin-off) *Tooned Out (from Robert Zemeckis and Jared Stern) *The Wombles from Hasbro *Blythe's Pet Hints (a Littlest Pet Shop Spin-off) *Life at Sweet Apple Acres (Staring My Little Pony's Applejack and her Family) *The Legend of the Transformers *MoonDreamers from Nickeldeon *Blue's Clues & You! *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus *The Loud House featuring Lori's Collage Days *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling from Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Adventure Time: Distant Lands *DC Super Hero Girls *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Infinity Train *The Looney Tunes Cartoon Conductor (Staring Bugs Bunny and his Pals) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *Steven Universe Future from The Jim Henson Company and the Sesame Street Muppets *Muppet Babies *The Muppets *Elmo and Cookie Monster at the Monster Theater (with Elmo the Musical and Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures) *The Not Too Late Show with Elmo *Mecha Builders *The Monster at the End of This Story (Staring Grover) *Sesame Friends (with the Sesame Street Muppets) from BBC and The Open University *Blue Planet *Blue Planet II *Dynasties *Full Circle with Michael Palin *Planet Earth II Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection was a line of VHS tapes and Laserdiscs released by Walt Disney Home Video from 1992 to 1999. Similar to the Walt Disney Classics line that preceded it, it consisted mainly of Disney Animated Features, along with a few live-action/animated hybrid films. in 2001, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection return, with classics from Snow White to Atlantis. There the world's most beloved stories, great movies for everyone, they touch your heart. VHS The Masterpiece Collection *1992 #Mary Poppins, Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone and Alice in Wonderland #The Rescuers Down Under (from a Limited Time Only) *1993 #Robin Hood, Song of the South, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and The Three Caballeros #Old Yeller (from a Limited Time Only) #Basil the Great Mouse Detective and Peter Pan #Beauty and the Beast (from a Limited Time Only) *1994 #Bambi (from a Limited Time Only) #So Dear to My Heart #Aladdin and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (from a Limited Time Only) *1995 #The Aristocats (from a Limited Time Only) #Pinocchio (from a Limited Time Only) #The Fox and the Hound #The Lion King and The Jungle Book (from a Limited Time Only) *1996 #Pocahontas and Sleeping Beauty #One Hundred and One Dalmatians (from a Limited Time Only) #Toy Story (from a Limited Time Only) #The Rescuers (from a Limited Time Only) *1997 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (from a Limited Time Only) #Oliver & Company (from a Limited Time Only) #The Black Cauldron and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Cinderella and Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (from a Limited Time Only) #Melody Time (from a Limited Time Only) *1998 #The Little Mermaid (from a Limited Time Only) #Hercules (from a Limited Time Only) #Lady and the Tramp (from a Limited Time Only) *1999 #Mulan (from a Limited Time Only) The Glod Classics Collection #Toy Story (with Tin Toy) #Mulan (with "True to Your Heart" music video by 98º and Stevie Wonder) #Pinocchio #The Aristocats (with First Aiders) #The Fox and the Hound #The Three Caballeros (with Don's Fountain of Youth) #So Dear to My Heart #Make Mine Music (with Aquarela do Brasil from Saludos Amigos) #Melody Time (with Music Land and Lambert the Sheepish Lion) #Pocahontas (wih "Colors of the Wind" music video by Vanessa Williams) #Dumbo (with Elmer Elephant) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Song of the South #Basil the Great Mouse Detective #A Goofy Movie (with "Disney Mambo No. 5" music video by Lou Bega) #Fun and Fancy Free #Alice in Wonderland (with Fairies at Kensington Gardens) #Peter Pan #Mary Poppins #Robin Hood #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (with Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) #The Rescuers #The Rescuers Down Under #Hercules #A Bug's Life (with Geri's Game) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (with Little Hiawatha) #The Black Cauldron (with Trick or Treat and Lonesome Ghosts) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Sleeping Beauty (with Ye Olden Days (colorized version)) #Pete's Dragon (with Lighthouse Keeping) #The Sword in the Stone (with Brave Little Tailor) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks International Animation Day International Animation Day is a TV Show aired on Channel 5 in 2019 brings your a great collection of Cartoons from Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Winnie the Pooh and Snoopy to All-New Toons, pick by The Bigg Family. Cartoons and Characters The Greatest Cartoon Countdown The Greatest Cartoon Countdown was an 2-hour weekday show that aired on Discovery Family every weekday from 5:00 to 7:00. The Greatest Cartoon Countdown bring's you Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists and many more. with Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Lucy Loud from The Loud House as host and interviews with cartoon stars old and new like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Woody Woodpecker, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Superman, Stimpy J. Cat, Ronnie Anne Santiago, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel and many more. Cartoons #Rabbit of Seville (interview with Bugs Bunny) #Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (interview with Mickey Mouse and Pluto) #Dexter's Laboratory: Quackor the Fowl (interview with Dexter) #The Big Snit (interview with The Husband) #G.I. Pink (interview with The Pink Panther) #Quasi at the Quackadero (interview with Quasi) #The Barber of Seville (interview with Woody Woodpecker) #Show Biz Bear (interview with Yogi Bear) #Good Will to Men (interview with Preacher Mouse) #When Magoo Flew (interview with Mr. Magoo) #Superman (interview with Superman) #SpongeBob SquarePants: Company Picnic (interview with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star) #Los Casagrandes: The Spies Who Loved Me (interview with Ronnie Anne Santiago) #The Powerpuff Girls: City of Clipsville (interview with Bubbles) #Unikitty: Birthday Blowout (interview with Unikitty) #Rabbit Fire (interview with Elmer Fudd) #Paddington Dines Out (interview with Paddington Bear) #The Treasure of El Kabong (interview with Quick Draw McGraw) #The Cat That Hated People (interview with The Cat) #Boos and Arrows (interview with Casper the Friendly Ghost) #Dough for the Do-Do (interview with Porky Pig) #Betty in Blunderland (interview with Betty Boop) #Putty Tat Trouble (interview with Sylvester and Tweety Pie) #Lion-Hearted Huck (interview with Huckleberry Hound) #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (interview with Popeye the Sailor Man) #For Scent-imental Reasons (interview with Pepé Le Pew) #The Ant and the Aardvark (interview with The Blue Aardvark) #Donald in Mathmagic Land (interview with Donald Duck) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (interview with Winnie the Pooh) #Madeline (interview with Madeline) #I Love to Singa (interview with Owl Jolson) #Cat Concerto (interview with Tom and Jerry) #The Dover Boys at Pimento University (interview with Dan Backslide) #Who Killed Cock Robin? (interview with Cock Robin) #White Tie and Frails (interview with Wally Gator) #Pest Pupil (interview with Baby Huey) #King-Size Canary (interview with The Canary) #The Olympic Champ (interview with Goofy) #Duck Amuck (interview with Daffy Duck) #One Froggy Evening (interview with Michigan J. Frog) #Droopy: Northwest Hounded Police (interview with Slick Wolf) #Lalaloopsy: Eight Legged Friend (interview with Rosy Bumps ‘N’ Bruises) #My Little Pony: Pinkie Pride (interview with Pinkie Pie) #CatDog: The Island (interview with CatDog) #Rocko's Modern Life: Pipe Dreams (interview with Heffer Wolfe) #Ren & Stimpy: Space Madness (interview with Stimpy J. Cat) #Ed, Edd n Eddy: Hot Buttered Ed (interview with Double D) #The Cat Came Back (interview with Mr. Johnson) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (interview with Marvin the Martian) #Gerald McBoing-Boing (interview with Gerald McBoing-Boing) #Green Eggs and Ham (from Dr. Seuss on the Loose) (interview with Sam-I-Am) #War Story (interview with Bill Perry) #Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother (interview with Ginger Nutt) #Sheep in the Big City: In the Baa-ginning (interview with Sheep) #Buccaneer Bunny (interview with Yosemite Sam) #The Stupidstitious Cat (interview with Buzzy the Crow) #I Am Weasel: I.R. Do (interview with I.M. Weasel) #The Ugly Duckling (interview with The Ugly Duckling) #Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (interview with Atom Ant) #Secret Squirrel: It Stopped Training (interview with Morocco Mole) #Danger Mouse: DM on the Orient Express (interview with Danger Mouse) #Augie Doggie: Big Top Pop (interview with Doggie Daddy) #Come Blow Your Dough (interview with Magilla Gorilla) #Show Biz Squid (interview with Squiddly Diddly) #Legal Eagle Lion (interview with Snagglepuss) #Castle Hassle (interview with Hokey Wolf) #Pixie and Dixie: The Ghost with the Most (interview with Mr. Jinks) #Magica-Lulu (interview with Little Lulu) #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare: Mr. Money Gags (interview with Tommy Tortoise) #Beany and Cecil: Beany Land (interview with Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent) #The Bear That Wasn't (interview with The Bear) #Care Bears: The Last Laugh (interview with Cheer Bear) #Rugrats: Vacation (interview with Angelica Pickles) #Top Cat Falls in Love (interview with Top Cat) #The Wrong Trousers (interview with Wallace and Gromit) #Tennis Chumps (interview with Butch the Alley Cat) #The Mysterious Package (interview with Mighty Mouse) #The Flea Circus (interview with Fifi Le Flea) #Walky Talky Hawky (interview with Foghorn Leghorn) #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (interview with Wile E. Coyote) #House Busters (interview with Heckle and Jeckle) #Steven Universe: Three Gems and a Baby (interview with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst) #Gumball: The Comic (interview with Gumball Watterson) #The Loud House: Breaking Dad (interview with Baby Lily Loud) #The Seapreme Court (interview with Little Audrey) #My Freaky Family (interview with Nadine) #The Witching Hour (interview with Wendy the Good Little Witch) #Bunsen is a Beast: Boodle Loo (interview with Bunsen) #Courage the Cowardly Dog: King Ramses' Curse (interview with Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Wossamotta U (interview with Bullwinkle J. Moose) #Swaroop: Bovine Bliss (interview with Swaroop) #Red Hot Riding Hood (interview with Red) #The Gold Fruit Tree (interview with Felix the Cat) #The Enchanted Square (interview with Raggedy Ann) #Johnny Bravo: That's Entertainment! (interview with Johnny Bravo) #Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister (interview with Snoopy) #The Captain and the Kids: A Day At The Beach (interview with The Captain) #Screwball Squirrel (interview with Screwy Squirrel) #Bob's Birthday (interview with Dr. Bob Fish) Voices *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Baby Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Loud *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Grouse *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Supporting characters *Carlos Alazraqui as Sam-I-Am *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Alexander Armstrong as Danger Mouse *Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew and Preacher Mouse *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Pie *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck and Atom Ant *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Michigan J. Frog, Huckleberry Hound and Morocco Mole *Corey Burton as Wally Gator *Nicolas Cage as Superman and Swaroop *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Jim Conroy as Mr. Magoo *Matt Craig as Mr. Jinks *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Buzzy the Crow, Snagglepuss, Cat, Dan Backslide and The Captain *Joey D'Auria as Butch the Alley Cat *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *John DiMaggio as Quasi, The Cat and The Husband *Jessica DiCicco as Owl Jolson and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Michael Dorn as I. M. Weasel *Richard Epcar as Magilla Gorilla *Estelle as Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Baby Huey *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Eddie Garvar as The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl *Diana Kaarina as Rosy Bumps 'n Bruises *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Neil Kaplan as Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Top Cat, Dog, Heffer Wolfe, Felix the Cat and Bullwinkle J. Moose *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Quick Draw McGraw *Andrea Libman as Madeline and Pinkie Pie *Michael McDonald as Hokey Wolf and Mighty Mouse *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) as Snoopy and Woodstock *Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel *Candi Milo as Dexter and Squiddly Diddly *Brian Stepanek as The Canary, Cock Robin, Mr. Johnson and Dr. Bob Fish *Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen *Kevin Seal as Sheep *Kath Soucie as Little Audrey and Nadine *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Unikitty, Raggedy Ann, Gumball Watterson, Fifi Le Flea, Betty Boop and Cheer Bear *Jill Talley as Ginger Nutt and Red *Tracey Ullman as Little Lulu *Samuel Vincent as Edd (Double D) *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle, The Bear and Slick Wolf *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent, Popeye the Sailor Man, Tommy Tortoise and Stimpy J. Cat *Ben Whitehead as Bill Perry, Wallace and Paddington Bear *Stephen Worth as Yogi Bear The Boomerang Show: Cartoons for The Whole Family The Boomerang Show is American animated variety show that aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Boomerang is the place to see all your favorite cartoons. Enjoy classic shows and new originals you can’t get anywhere else. Featuring episodes and theatrical animated shorts of the great cartoons you’ve loved for years like Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and many more, The library is only part of the fun! along with new original shows from the vault are added every week. like New Looney Tunes, Bunnicula, Be Cool Scooby Doo, The Tom and Jerry Show and more. list of The Boomerang Show programs *Warner Bros Shows and Shorts **Baby Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **The Chuck Jones Show **Daffy Duck **Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century **Foghorn Leghorn **Looney Tunes **The Looney Tunes Show **New Looney Tunes **Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries **Taz-Mania **Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *MGM and Hanna-Barbera Shows and Shorts **Atom Ant **Barney Bear **Breezly and Sneezly **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels **Droopy **Droopy: Master Detective **The Flintstones **Goober and the Ghost Chasers **Help! Its the Hair Bear Bunch! **Hokey Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **The Jetsons **Jonny Quest **Josie and the Pussycats **The Kwicky Koala Show **Laff-A-Lympics **Magilla Gorilla **The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show **Pixie and Dixie **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Ricochet Rabbit **Scooby-Doo (with Scooby Doo, Where Are You!, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Be Cool, Scooby Doo!) **Secret Squirrel **The Smurfs **Snagglepuss **Snooper and Blabber **Space Ghost **Squidly Diddly **Tex Avery's Festival of Fools **Tom and Jerry (with The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, The Tom and Jerry Show (2014), The Tom and Jerry Show (1975), Tom and Jerry Kids and Tom and Jerry Tales) **Top Cat **Wacky Races (with The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines and The New Wacky Races) **Winsome Witch **Yogi Bear (with The New Yogi Bear Show) *A mix other TV shows including **The World of Bob Clampett (with Warner Bros. and Beany & Cecil shorts) **Bunnicula **Camp Lazlo **Care Bears: Unlock the Magic **Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Danger Mouse (1980's series) **Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (based on the MGM movie version) **Garfield (with the first few seasons of “Garfield and Friends,” the classic TV specials, and several made-for-DVD movies) **My Gym Partner's a Monkey **The Life and Times of Juniper Lee **Monchhichis (both 1980s Hanna-Barbera series and Monchhichi Tribe) **Pac-Man (based on the Pac-Man game) **Paddington Bear (the late 1980s Hanna-Barbera series) **The Peanuts **The Pink Panther Show **Popeye the Sailor Man **Richie Rich (the 1980s Hanna-Barbera series) **The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show **Superman (the 1940s version) Best Cartoon Bracket We've assembled the greatest cartoons, and now it's your turn to determine who's best! Everyone can Vote to help their favorite characters advance to the next round. *Group Looney **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck vs Elmer Fudd **Yosemite Sam vs Tasmanian Devil **Tweety Pie vs Atom Ant **Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble vs George Jetson **Magilla Gorilla vs Snagglepuss **Yogi Bear vs Barney Bear *Group Campy **Tom Cat vs Sylvester the Cat **Foghorn Leghorn vs Speedy Gonzales **Grumpy Bear vs Paddington Bear **Huckleberry Hound vs The Southern Wolf **Popeye the Sailor Man vs Papa Smurf **Dorothy Gale vs Bunnicula *Group Acme **Jonny Quest vs Juniper Lee **Lazlo vs Jake Spidermonkey **The Pink Panther vs Danger Mouse **Bullwinkle J. Moose vs Pepé Le Pew **Scooby-Doo and Goober the Ghost Dog vs Courage the Cowardly Dog **Superman vs Space Ghost *Group Wacky **Top Cat vs Garfield **Dick Dastardly and Muttley vs Penelope Pitstop **Droopy Dog and Screwy Squirrel vs Kwicky Koala **Road Runner vs Wile E. Coyote **Richie Rich vs Snoopy **Flint Lockwood vs Hong Kong Phooey The Wild World of Shorts The Wild World of Shorts is a one hour show that aired on Discovery Family (in the USA) and Channel 5 (in the UK), with Classics Cartoons like Looney Tunes, The Pink Panther and Hanna-Barbera as will as Animaniacs and some of the Nicktoons Shorts *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Animaniacs *The Ant and the Aardvark *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Breezly and Sneezly *Bunsen is a Beast *Captain Caveman *The Fairly OddParents *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *The Hillbilly Bears *Hokey Wolf *Huckleberry Hound *Listen Out Loud (The Loud House Spin-Off) *Little Lulu *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *The Loud House *The Loud Sisters Shorts *Magilla Gorilla *Magnificent Muttley *Meet the Casagrandes *Mr. Bean *Peter Potamus *The Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Secret Squirrel *Shaun the Sheep *Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps *Snagglepuss *Sooty *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squiddly Diddly *Teletubbies *Top Cat *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator *Yogi Bear Shorts and Songs with Friends from Discovery Family Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Curtis Armstrong - Dan *Alexander Armstrong - Danger Mouse *Sean Astin - Oso *Nick Bakay - Salem Saberhagen *Bill Barretta - The Swedish Chef and Rowlf the Dog *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Lynn Loud and Blythe Baxter *Martin Baynton - SpottyWot *Clé Bennett - Chef Hatchet *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn *Rachelle Beinart - Po *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Dane Boedigheimer - Orange, Pear and Marshmallow *Nathalie Boltt - DottyWot *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Alex Cazares - Carl *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Anna Cummer - Strawberry Shortcake *Jim Cummings - Cat and Dick Dastardly *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy and Lincoln Loud *John DiMaggio - Niblet and Jack the Dog *Michael Dorn - I. M. Weasel *Eric Edelstein - Grizzly *Kevin Eldon - Penfold *Doug Erholtz - Grumpy Bear *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Nika Futterman - Luna Loud *Sarah Gadon - Ruby Gloom *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity *Dave Goelz - Gonzo the Great *Louise Gold - The Queen *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Mark Hamill - The Joker *Chris Hardwick - Craig Slithers *Matt Hill - Ed *Rebecca Hyland - Upsy Daisy and Laa-laa *Scott Innes - Shaggy Rogers *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Animal *Melissa Joan Hart - Sabrina J. Spellman *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Nicholas Kaegi - Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman and Ami *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Heffer Wolfe, Top Cat and Dog *Nick Chee Ping Kellington - IgglePiggle and Dipsy *Jared Kozak - CJ *Jeremiah Krage - Tinky Winky *John de Lancie - Discord *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Grey DeLisle - Yumi, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Sonia Manzano - Rosa *Tate McRae - Spot Splatter Splash *Sam Marin - Pops *Demetri Martin - Ice Bear *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud *Joseph May - Thomas *Zoe Marlett - Pillow Featherbed *Bobby Moynihan - Panda *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Steve Nallon - Margaret Thatcher *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud *Khary Payton - Cyborg *JG Quintel - Mordecai *Christopher Ragland - Percy *Rob Rackstraw - James *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Selia Sangra - Jewel Sparkles *William Salyers - Rigby *Kerry Shale - Gordon *Michael Sinterniklaas - Funshine Bear *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Sr *Richard Steven Horvitz - Daggett Doofus Beaver *Paige Stone - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Catherine Taber - Lori Loud *Siobhan Ni Thuairisg - Tara *Toby Turner - Nerville *Paul Tylack - Lovely Carrot *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Eleanor Webster - Chloe *Frank Welker - Megatron, Scooby Doo and Barney Rubble *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Statler and Rizzo the Rat *Billy West - Muttley, Ren Hoek and Stimpy J. Cat *Breanna Yde - Ronnie Anne Availability As of February 2015, approximately 69,513,000 American households (59.7% of households with television) receive Discovery Family. Discovery Family operates one feed nationally, and does not operate a timeshift feed for the west coast. A 1080i high-definition simulcast of the network was introduced alongside its re-launch as The Hub, with Dish Network, Verizon FiOS and AT&T U-Verse as the first to carry the HD feed.